Twilight
by aisery
Summary: In the darkness one can see the light; in the light one can see the darkness. In one entity they both dwell, though good or bad no one can tell. legolasxOC
1. Prologue

The Day Legolas Fell  
  
By: aisery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any other character from LOTR. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the publishers of the book. But I do own the few OC's present in the story. I'll leave it to you to figure out who the OC's are.  
  
Author's note: I would just like to make it clear that I am merely writing this fic because I totally disapprove of the Aragorn-Legolas pairing (though I do not have anything against writers of said pairing) and not because I am in any way attracted or besotted in the very least to everyone's favorite elf, Legolas Greenleaf. I can assure you that I most certainly am not.  
One more thing, I still haven't read Silmarillion but I do know bits and pieces of it, which I used as a sort of basis for my plot and OC. But as I still do not know the whole of it, I took the liberty to invent a few stuffs to make it more appropriate for my storyline.  
Anyway, I would appreciate your comments and reviews so please feel free to do so. Constructive criticism will be most welcome; flames will be ignored. ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
One for the Dark Lord in his dark throne  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
One ring to rule them all  
One ring to find them  
One ring to bring them all  
And in the darkness bind them  
  
And so it was that the Dark Lord, Sauron, created the One Ring in the accursed fires of Mordor. Darkness fell upon Middle Earth. Chaos and havoc spread like wildfire, and fear and hatred reigned in the hearts of men.  
  
***  
  
Elbereth Gildoniel, fairest of the Valar, walked forlornly in the glades of Mordor, deep in thought. Despair was slowly enveloping her as she gazed at the bleak, barren vastness of Mordor. 'What is becoming of us? Why must the darkness insist on living and clouding our very hearts and minds? What have I ever done wrong? All I did was love. Was that so wrong as for fate to punish me as cruelly as this?' And yet she knew from the beginning that this was going to happen. She knew from the moment her eyes chanced upon the new Lord of Mordor that the end would not be as she had hoped it to be. He was an evil Maia and she a Vala, a relationship between the two was strictly forbidden. It was simply not meant to be. And she knew that for a fact. Yet she still loved him even though she knew it was all in vain. She let her love for him grow and he in turn nourished it. She turned her back on everything that she knew. She threw caution to the wind just to give their love a chance. But fate had other plans.  
  
She went down to Middle Earth and stayed with her beloved. Their love blossomed into something so beautiful and great, even the other Valar couldn't find anything wrong with it. But as was the way of fate, everything changed in the blink of an eye. Light turned to darkness and love turned to hate. The seed of evil grew within her beloved and all was lost. He was seduced by the power of evil and gradually surrendered to its calling. And it was then that she knew that all was not well for their relationship or for Middle Earth. Their love was no more, gone with the wind and the ever-changing times. She knew that it would already be futile to even attempt reviving their relationship. Fate had other plans and even she, the Vala of the stars, cannot do anything but watch even at the expense of her own heart. or her daughter.  
  
Yes, she gave birth to their only child a few days ago. the night he created the Ring of Power. And she must leave her beloved daughter to the care of her father. Even though she very much resented the idea of leaving her dearest daughter, she had no choice. It was fate's plans. She knew the minute she conceived that the Valar will not welcome her daughter amongst them. And what's worse was that she understood them and knew and even believed their reasons for doing so.  
  
"Varda, we know of your despair, your sorrow and most of all your grief. We know it's hard for you to leave your own daughter behind in the hands of evil but it has to be done. It is true that there is still hope that she may not have the seed of evil within her but it is also very much possible that she is to be her father's heir. But all of this will be up to her. It will be her choice. Whether it be good or bad, we cannot interfere. She has a right to be free. She must have the freedom of choice." This said, Manwe, Vala of the winds, patted her shoulder condolingly, trying to comfort her and ease her pain as much as possible.  
  
But their efforts of comforting her were all in vain. Nothing could ever ease the pain of a mother forcefully separated from her own daughter. She understood them and believed them. Yet she refused to accept it. "Will it not be more infinitely possible for her to become evil as she is after all being raised under the shadows of the wings of darkness? If she becomes evil, how do you suppose will we be able to stop her much less the people of Middle Earth? She will be unnaturally strong and powerful as she is the daughter of both a Maia and a Vala. Should we not try to guide her into the path of goodness and teach her the ways of the Valar?" She said this with despair so clearly written in her eyes that the other Valar could not help but pity her. But there was naught they could do but console her. It had to be done.  
  
"We must give her the freedom to choose, Varda."  
  
"It is her right."  
  
"We cannot bind her to us."  
  
"It is not our way."  
  
And these were all the other Valar could offer as words of condolences. She understood them and very much comprehended them. yet she just cannot accept it. This was her daughter they were forsaking. She cannot let it happen. And amidst all the chaos and confusion in her mind and heart, she heard a voice so gentle, so soothing yet so sad; it was the voice of Nienna, sister of the feanturi, griever of the hurts of arda and giver of counsel to those who despair.  
  
"Do you love your daughter, Varda?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then you must set her free. Do you not wish her to be so?"  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Sometimes we have to let go of our loved ones and set them free so they may be able to find the path destiny made specially for them. She needs to be free to find her own happiness, Varda. You do want your daughter to be happy, do you not?"  
  
"I do want her to be happy."  
  
And with that she heaved a big sigh and turned around to go to her daughter and kiss her one last time.  
  
***  
  
"Goodbye, my dear daughter. I will see you again when fate has already decided to end my torment. I hope. I hope that it will be under better circumstances and not in the situation I most fear. Goodbye." and with that Elbereth Gildoniel kissed her beloved daughter and disappeared, leaving her with but a single gift.  
  
***  
  
Years passed and the war against Sauron raged on. In an effort to bring an end to the Dark Lord once and for all, an alliance between Elves and Men was formed. Together they marched to the Black Gates of Mordor, their hearts filled with fear but their valor keeping them strong.  
  
They reached the Gate of Doom and there they met their greatest fear, Sauron, wielder of the One Ring, Lord of Mordor and heir of Morgoth. They fought valiantly, yet it was evident that they did not stand a chance against the Dark Lord and his ring. Despair filled their hearts as they watched many of their comrades die in the hands of the Enemy; and fear clutched their hearts as they saw their king fall and his sword, Narsil, break into three as it clashed with the mighty sword of Sauron. Many watched frozen in their horror as the Dark Lord turned to Isildur, son of Elendil, swinging his sword and successfully disarming the young prince and making him lose his balance. And as Elendil's heir lay there under the mercy of the Dark Lord, all their hopes fled and deserted them. But it was then that the new King of Gondor picked up his father's sword and swung it almost blindly and desperately at the Lord of Mordor. And it was not in vain for as he did so, he took three of the Dark Lord's fingers including the finger that held the Ring of Power. At that the Dark Lord gave an earsplitting cry of defeat and the people of Middle Earth roared back to life once more killing everything that stood in their path. It was a victory for the free peoples of Middle Earth and everyone gave a shout of exultation.  
  
But amidst all this, a hooded figure watched from a distance. A mysterious shadow standing forlornly atop a gloomy, gray cliff; looking down at the misty ground watching Elves and Men alike rejoice, its eyes cast in shadow, a murky gray as that of a stormy sky. It stood there mourning for the death of so many and a lone tear escaped from its esoteric eyes. 


	2. The Watcher of the Ring

Twilight 

By: aisery

Disclaimer: _I do not own LOTR or its characters. I am merely a fan of the great J.R.R. Tolkien who wishes to add her own OC to the story…_

Author's note: _I am terribly sorry for the much delay in the update. But certain accursed Botany professors have seen to it that I not have enough time to work on this fic. I really am terribly sorry. So on with the chapter. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism will be most welcome; flames will be ignored. ^_^_

Chapter One: The Watcher of the Ring 

            _The young heir of Elendil led his men back to Gondor, sporting the One Ring, refusing to throw it into the fiery depths of Mount Doom. He played with the ring upon his palm, feeling its strange markings lightly scratch his finger, unconsciously letting its evil hold on his heart tighten. He guided his horse away from a fallen log and felt a slight change in the wind about him, as if some foul entity disturbed its peace. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past him and some of his men fell from their horses, dead. 'An orc arrow… We're being attacked!' he thought panicking. He tried gathering his wits about him but even before he succeeded an arrow had already pierced his heart and he died immediately along with all his men. As sudden as the battle started, it ended with the valiant men of Gondor sprawled about the muddy banks of a river and the One Ring lost in its depths._

            _A lone figure stood on a branch of a nearby Willow tree, mourning for the death of yet another great man, a valiant warrior and a venerable king…_

***

            Years passed and the lonely figure was once more mourning for the evil caused by the ring. She watched as Smeagol was quickly taken by the evil of the ring causing him to kill his own best friend. She watched him as he went back to his kindred, expecting to be welcomed warmly and greatly for now he had a precious ring that could make him invisible. But instead, he was condemned by his own grandmother for the same reason he thought he would be welcomed majestically. She silently cried as she watched him get consumed by his anger and hatred; she followed him forlornly to the Misty Mountains, grieving, for the gentle being once known as Smeagol was corrupted by the ring and became the horrible creature now known as Gollum. 

            Many more years passed and she felt the ring growing ever so restless in the darkness of Gollum's cave. It longed to be returned to its master and she knew it would soon find a way to be in his hands once more. And she knew right then and there that should any movement be done against the will of the ring, it should be instigated by her and her alone. And so it was that she went off to search for the wielder of the three Elven rings: Nenya, Narya and Vilya. 

***

            She traveled far and wide searching for the three Elven rings, using only her bond to them as her guide. And at last she reached fair Lothlorièn, land of the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim. She stepped into the forest, gazing at the magnificent, golden mallorn trees with awe-filled eyes. But she didn't get far for an elf suddenly jumped down from one of the golden trees, blocking her way.

"Daro."

She looked at him.

"Who are you and what is your business in our fair land?"

She merely looked at him calmly, not answering his question.

"Will you not answer my question? Do you wish to remain here forever?"

She smiled at him and said wistfully, "Even if I wanted to, it would not have been possible."

 The elf looked at her quizzically, wondering who this odd woman might be when he heard Teriel, an elf-maid of the Lady Galadriel call out, 

"Haldir! I have a message from the Lady Galadriel. She bids me tell you that a hooded wanderer will come by and that we are to welcome her."

She then turned to the figure standing beside the captain of the guards and said,

"We welcome you, milady, into our fair realm. Please follow me. The Lady Galadriel wishes to have a moment with you." 

Tindome nodded in assent and turned to Haldir, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Haldir."

She smiled one last time before she turned and followed the elf-maid, Teriel.

***

Teriel led her past many glorious mallorn trees and into the heart of the realm, the fair city of Caras Galadhron. It was wonderfully majestic and beautiful that she was filled with awe and even more so when the eminent figure of the Lady of the Woods came to stand before her. 

Galadriel gave her a shadow of a smile and said, "Come. Follow me. I wish to talk to you in private."

That being said, the Lady of the Woods began walking ever so gracefully and Tindome, awed with the beauty and grace before her, could do nothing but follow meekly.

"You come here to seek that which the shadows of Mordor have long looked for, do you not?"

The Lady of the Woods said this with such a soft and quiet voice that it did not seem to have disturbed the peace in the glen where they were now standing. But it was enough to awaken Tindome from her stupor and remind her of her mission.

"Yes, that I do, milady."

"And have you found it?"

"Yes," she said looking at the ring upon Galadriel's finger.

"You are wise, Lady Galadriel. You have seen the horrors caused by Morgoth and lived through the darkness of Valinor. You know what will happen; you see it in your mind's eye. I pray that you would do what you must for Arda."

"You are truly the Watcher of the Ring."

Galadriel smiled before continuing, "The path you tread is full of danger and may even lead to death. You already knew it but you still took it. Why is this so?"

"I have seen too much… I wish to see no more."

Galadriel smiled once more and said, "Then your journey is far from over. Rest now and on the morrow when you are already well rested, you may go on with your task. To fair Imladris it will lead you, where another that which you seek abides."

"Thank you, milady. Your kindness and generosity is much more than what I deserve but I'm afraid I must ask you for one more favor… I do not know the way to Imladris."

***

            She arrived at the last homely house a fortnight later, weary but pleased at herself for arriving at Imladris much, much earlier than she had first expected. She stealthily walked the majestic halls of the House of Elrond until she came face to face with a large wooden door, its intricate design living up to the elves' reputation for art. She gently pushed the door open and cautiously stepped inside.

"I see you have finally arrived," a deep, musical and somewhat commanding voice said from inside the room.

She looked around calmly, face impassive. And if she was surprised, nothing about her betrayed it at all, not her countenance, nor her face, though it was barely visible.

 "Come in," the voice once again said. "You need not hesitate. There is none here that could or would harm you."

At last she found the face the voice belonged to. It was of course an elf and judging from his appearance, not merely an elf, but an elf lord. She immediately looked at his right hand and saw upon his finger, the second elven ring, Vilya.

"Pardon me, milord, for the intrusion. I bring news that will, in the future, demand your attention. And I would that you learn of it now so that the counsel you give Arda will be the wisest." 

"I see."

"You have the gift of foresight, Lord Elrond, you have already seen the sorrow and grief that has passed and will pass should the One Ring be once again in possession of its true master."

"The White Council has long been anticipating whence Sauron shall rise again and look for his ring. And long have we perceived that no doubt he will rise once more and reign with terror in all of Middle Earth if nothing less than the strangest of chances happen and change the course of the world."

Tindome bowed her head and said, "The grievances of Arda will end only if the wise maintain vigilance. Hope remains still, Lord Elrond." She looked up and gave the barest of smiles and bid the elf-lord farewell.

"Namarie."

***

            She had been traveling for three whole weeks before she even came within sight of Greenwood the Great. And it was there that she felt the pull of the third and last ring, Narya. She approached cautiously as she had heard from the birds and beasts she had met along the way that the elves in those regions were more distrustful because of the growing shadow in the south. Indeed she was not able to pass through the first line of trees without a single set of watchful eyes following her every move. And it was not long after when an elf suddenly appeared from behind a tree and stood before her demanding her to state her name and business. To which she had replied in much the same way she had responded to Haldir of Lorien. But before the elf guard could send her away another elf had jumped down from a nearby Birch and approached. 

"Are you the Ringwatcher that Mithrandir had spoken of," the newcomer asked his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Then you must come with me. Mithrandir wishes to talk with you."

"As do I," she quietly replied and started to follow him.

"But--," the elf guard began to protest but the blue-eyed elf merely waved off his protests and said, "Mithrandir is expecting her, Brimbor. You need not worry."

Her elven companion began to hum as they walked away from the elf guards but the feeling of being watched never left her and even increased in intensity as they walked deeper into the forest. After a while, her elven companion suddenly looked at her as if he had just remembered he was not alone.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten my manners. My name is Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great."

She smiled at the pride in his voice and the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

He cocked his head to the side when he received no reply from his companion. "Do you not have a name also? Should I give you one?"

She looked at him with amusement in her eyes and asked, "Will you really give a name to one whose face you have yet to see?"

"Will you then show me your face so I can give you a proper name?"

She laughed and drew back her hood casting away the shadows that had long enveloped her being. 

And Legolas was overwhelmed by the light of her eyes and found himself incapable of speech.

"Why are you now so silent? Have you found no name suitable for me?"

Legolas shook his head and smilingly said, "Your eyes are bright as that of the stars of Elbereth… perhaps I shall name you Celebril"

"Celebril… it is a nice name. But I may not need it as I have already been given one before I was left with none save my name and a heavy burden I must keep. Though I will keep it if you wish to call me so."

"You must keep it for I very much like it. But do tell me your real name for I wish to know it also."

"Tindome I was named in the High-Elven tongue. But I pray that you keep this to yourself and tell none even your father, the king, for I will now be known as Celebril as you have named me in the tongue of your people."

"Then henceforth, you shall be called Celebril by all who dwell in Arda."

She smiled and looked up to the great blue sky. And for the first time she laid her silver eyes upon it with a smile upon her lips, her mood light and her mind not cast into the shadows of her being.

They continued to walk on in companionable silence until Legolas decided to hum once more and fill her ears and the woods with his euphonious voice. And it was in that state that they had come upon Mithrandir sitting upon a mound beneath a Birch tree watching the shadows in the south. But upon hearing their approach, he turned to look at them with a smile on his face.

"Mithrandir!"

"Ah! Legolas!" Mithrandir exclaimed then, looking at Celebril said, "And you must be the Ringwatcher."

"She now has a name, Mithrandir. She is now Celebril, the Ringwatcher."

She smiled but the shadow that had once enveloped her was now back and brightness of her eyes were now once more dimmed. "I am indeed Celebril, the Ringwatcher."

Mithrandir, seeing that the lightness of her mood was now gone, said, "Then we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes," she said simply, looking at the ring upon his finger.

"Legolas, my lad, will you now make yourself scarce for what we are to talk about is a private matter none should hear until the time is right for it to be revealed."

Legolas pouted but did not insist on staying and said instead, "I will now take my leave then. It was of great honor and pleasure that I have met you, Celebril."

"As do I, Legolas, as do I." 

She watched him leave and when he was already afar off she turned back and looked at the shadowed south. She looked at Dol Guldur with far-seeing eyes and perceived the horrors that lay hid. And she was silent and said nothing for a while. But when she spoke her voice was ominous and dark, "There is a shadow in Dol Guldur that grows ever and causes these woods to be filled with gloom and despondency."

"I know. I will journey to Dol Guldur tomorrow."

She looked at him sharply and said, "Will you journey there to find an enemy and seek to rid the world of him? For if that is your purpose I can tell you that your journey will be in vain."

"No, that is not my purpose. I merely seek proof of that which my heart forebodes me."

"Then you will find what you seek but I tell you to proceed with caution for evil resides in that land," she warned and continued, "I must also tell you that the One ring will soon find a way to resurface and search for its master. And one among your number will prove traitorous and betray you for he wishes to covet the ring and the power it possesses." She looked down, her expression sad and sorrowful but she closed her eyes and her dark countenance seemed to leave her and she continued in a lighter tone, "But hope remains for one close to your heart will find it and bear it." She looked him straight in the eye and said, "He will need your guidance, Mithrandir. Middle Earth will need you."

He nodded and said nothing broodingly watching the south. 

And that was how she left him, brooding in silence and quiet anxiety in the tranquil woods of Mirkwood. But she knew it was merely the calm before the storm and there was none she could do to stop it but watch and hope for the best for though she possessed great power, her heart was torn in two; her loyalties and allegiance lie with her father but the darkness her father would wrought in Middle Earth was something she wanted not. And so she was filled with great sadness and her eyes were yet again dimmed by the shadows of her being. 

But the light had not completely left her for the eyes of her elven friend perceived her from atop a great Birch tree. He was filled with melancholy at the sight of his newfound friend leaving and he prayed that they would meet again in the future with no shadow upon their being. In that hour wherein the sun has set but the stars and moon have yet to rise, darkness engulfed her and she was lost from his sight.

* * *

Author's Note 2: _I'd like to thank **Anastasia Who** for reviewing and do pardon my confusing writing… let's just blame it on my equally confounding brain. **Eteis_esno**, if you want, I'm giving you permission to write the side story on Elbereth and Sauron. *grins* I'll even cheer you on and do a one-chibi pyramid. _

_                        By the way, I've already read the whole of Silmarillion and I have found out that my timeline is a little different from that of the book. Also, I have little or no sense of direction so pardon my directions of places if they're wrong._

_                        One last thing, for those who don't know, Celebril is Sindarin for 'silver brilliance' (Celeb=silver; ril=brilliance) and I'm hoping that Tindome is Quenya but whether it be Quenya or Sindarin it should still mean 'starry twilight'._


End file.
